The Mermaid Shinobis
by Rokudo Mukuro Fan Haku-chan
Summary: What if Luchia,Hanon and Rina met ninjas?What if they had to be trained to defeat the evil forces with the mixtures of Mikeru,Gaito and Orochimaru? Not to mention the Akatsuki. Luchia x Naruto,Hanon x Sasuke,Rina x Shikamaru/Neji.
1. Prologue

"Aqua Regina-sama!!!"Luchia cried."Gomen, Luchia-chan, but there is a crisis coming soon on land,and seeing as you, Hanon and Rina know people on land best,you three are the best we have,"Aqua Regina answered gravely."Then…At the very least,may Hippo join us?"Luchia asked hopefully;However,Regina shook her head and Luchia sighed and gloomily set off to gather her friends so that they could go to land again.

Luchia soon got Hanon and-it was hard to convince her-Rina to leave for their mission on land;Aqua Regina created bubbles and the three mermaids were trapped in them;However,they did not panic,and soon the bubbles started floating and Aqua Regina waved farewell to the threesome;Hanon smiled sacarstically while the other two did not react at all.

!!!!!!!!!!!

When they finally reached land Luchia,Hanon and Rina found 4 mysterious boys waiting for them…Ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do NOT OWN NARUTO,NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this so far!!!!**_


	2. The introduction

The threesome walked calmly towards these four seemed to be seemed to be staring at absolutely sighed."Brilliant!Now we're stuck with four freaky boys!Especially that one, "she pointed at the frowning boy seemed to have heard her, and now he glared at the blue-haired girl;Hanon rolled her eyes while Luchia soon found herself looking at a cheerful boy, who had blue eyes and spiky hair as yellow as an egg yolk."Oh…My…"Luchia began to say, but Rina covered Luchia's mouth with her hand;She obviously didn't want to her to give the yellow-haired boy a fashion talk,Seriously who _are they?_

Suddenly the boy-the glaring one-walked towards them and said in a flat tone ,"_You_ are the ones that will help us?""Damn right we-"Hanon was stopped and Rina merely replied coolly,"Yes, why do you ask?"The boy's eyes narrowed as no one was not scared of Neji Hyuuga;No one,except for these three and Naruto, but this didn't include him, only the girls."Then, my friend, welcome to Konoha.I am Neji Hyuuga."Rina narrowed her eyes too."You ,my dear, are the one we were supposed to help?"she asked suspiciously."YEAH!!!"The blonde boy finally entered conversation;Luchia smiled a bit;He was rather cute…Wait, cute?"Damn,I'm gonna kill myself later on," she thought, mentally slapping herself."I'm Sasuke,"the one staring at the air spoke without a glance of interest."This boy is hot," Hanon giggled in her mind,and no point arguing because almost every girl liked Sasuke."Yo, Shikamaru here," Another boy said in a bored voice."I…see,"Rina closed her eyes and introduced them all.

"Rina Toin, blue idiot is Hoshou Hanon and yellow fool is Nanami Luchia.""HEY!!!!!!"the other two screeched."I…see," Neji imitated her."We're working for idiots," Rina and Neji thought at the same time."I don't suppose you have nothing to eat?"Hanon asked and Naruto grinned and did a "Follow me" hand sign.

I do NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN AND MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH(PURE).


	3. Training and clouds

Haku of the Ice: Okay, so I like, haven't been updating my fan fictions but there'll be three chapters!!! I promise! Until then, please enjoy this chapter!

Neji suddenly pulled Naruto back. "Alright, Naruto will train the blonde, Sasuke the blue (Sauke rolled his eyes), good luck, she seems like those fan girls, Shikamaru will train the green(Shikamaru yawned)," Neji said in one breath. The foursome turned towards the threesome. They were staring at them. "Toin-san, meet me at this field near Ichiraku Ramen," Shikamaru suddenly spoke. Rina merely gave a short nod. The other two waited for their trainers to speak. Naruto then said in a monotone-like voice," The rest of us should eat ramen first…" Neji closed his eyes and turned," Sorry, I have a mission." "HOLD A SEC!!! WHAT ABOUT US YOU MOTHERF***ER?!" Hanon shouted. Luchia at once widened her eyes as the long-haired boy twitch. "Byakugan!!" he yelled, and he suddenly hit her friend. Luchia narrowed her eyes.

" Pink Pearl Voice!!!"

_The melody of Legend of the Mermaid starts playing…_

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateﾁni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru!!" she sang. Naruto watched the beautiful mermaid with awe. Neji stopped at once thinking," So this is the power of the mermaids…"

**(Rina Rina Rina)**

Rina was resting on the grassy fields watching the clouds; It was very peaceful, no annoying Luchia, no complaining Hanon, no pestering enemies. The green-haired sighed. If it was possible she would stay here forever…

The lazy ninja watched this girl who was in the same position as he was in whenever he was watching clouds: Arms stretched and supporting the back of the head, the right leg crossed over the left and gazing into the beautiful blue scenery with endless supplies of clouds. Shikamaru soon realized he was blushing. This girl seemed like him loads. " Rina Toin, eh?" he thought. Then it dawned on him it was time to break this scene that could've lasted forever… If it weren't for training.

**(Luchia Luchia Luchia)**

"… And so Hanon was like, 'Do I know you?' and I was like, 'Of course, Hanon!'" Luchia was laughing and so was her trainer. "Naruto-sensei, I think we ought to train now." " Of course!!" Narutoe said. They went to the third training…place. (Here I don't know what to put, my brain must be malfunctioning!) " Firstly, we…"

_After several hours of training…_

Luchia was blushing madly. This boy was cuter now she knew more about him. Naruto waved good bye to her and left. Luchia smiled and waved back. Little did she know a certain purple-haired girl was watching her…

**(Hanon Hanon Hanon)**

"Hn," Sasuke said as Hanon watched him with amazement. Suddenly the blue collapsed to the ground. Sasuke felt alarmed and ran towards the girl. He found a kunai in her neck… A kunai that had a paper bomb attached to it. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. Judging by the way the kunai looked… No, it couldn't be…Surely not _her_… However, he still came to the same culprit no matter how much he examined the kunai… _It was Hinata._

**(Rina Rina Rina)**

" Yo," a familiar voice said. "He's here…" Rina frowned. Suddenly lips forced themselves onto her own… Shikamaru was kissing her!! The green fainted with shock but there was no doubt feelings for the ninja training her were growing slowly as she lay unconscious on the grass.

**(Luchia Luchia Luchia)**

Luchia was walking towards the Hokage Tower when suddenly-" You love Naruto-kun, don't you?" " Wh-What are you saying…?!" Luchia blushed. "You do." The mysterious voice stated simply. " S-So what if I do?" Luchia was shaking. "We are now rivals, my friend Luchia." "How do you know my name?" "Neji-nii-san told me." Luchia's eyes narrowed. Neji? "Oh, of course, I am ever so sorry for this late introduction." Rustles were heard in the silent night. Luchia suddenly felt a kunai pressed against her skin. Perspiration with fear trickled down her cheeks. "My name," The voice whispered, "Is Hinata Hyuuga."

**Ambush from Hinata! Ambush from Hinata!! WOOT!!!**

**What will Luchia do in this state? Why did Hinata attack Hanon? And will Shikamaru have a new rival?! The tension is growing!! The first funny conversation… By me!!!**

**Haku of the Ice: (is drawing Hinata in Shippuuden)**

**Mom: (looks over)What the hell are you drawing?**

**Haku of the Ice: (looks up) Oh, hi mum.**

**Mom: What the hell are you drawing?**

**Haku of the Ice: Oh , hi mum.**

**Mom: WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU MOTHERF***ING DRAWING?!**

**Haku of the Ice: Oh, hi Hidan.**

**I do NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN AND MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH.**


	4. Hinata Hyuuga

Alala-chan: I HAVEN"T UPDATED SO MANY OF MY FICS!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx: Yes I know she's supposed to be like that. Just made her a bit OOC… Please don't use Caps for your next review. If you could do that, thanks. If you can't, well, I'll live with it but it's just better to use "~" instead.**

**Annabelle Kingston: Thanks for the compliment! Oh, and Luchia… Well, I kinda made her a bit OOC-ish too… Please still read though!**

**SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa: You are my number one fan? Great. (hands her cookie) Awesome reviewers get cookies like this. (XD face)**

**Onwards to the story! I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Pure).**

Luchia almost died of fear. "H-Hinata-chan-" "Do not call me that!" The blonde saw the pale girl's anger show on her face. Luchia's eyes automatically widened as the girl glared at her. Why did this girl put her in this state? Come on, she didn't do anything to her, she just met- Unless-

"You… You like Naruto-kun?"

"I do not answer questions."

"You do?"

Hinata stiffened. She threw the kunai back, bursting into tears. Luchia was surprised by this action, she stood there. " N-Naruto-kun… I can tell he likes you! A-Also…" Hinata's voice faltered when there were footsteps heard. The purple-haired girl dashed off. Just then, Sasuke appeared. " Hinata…! Attack…! Hanon…! Kunai…!" Sasuke panted, showing her the unconscious blue-haired girl. Luchia inspected it and gasped, "A paper-bomb!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" "Naruto-sensei told me," Luchia replied not taking her eyes off the kunai. Sasuke blinked, "So the dobe _does_ know his work." Luchia's head shot up.

Sasuke found himself pinned to a tree by a certain angry blonde. "Call him that again and you die, and when you do, I'll feed you to some cannibals," she growled. Sasuke had hit a nerve spot. "Fine! We should inspect her, not fight!" Sasuke glared. Luchia slowly brought the boy down. Suddenly, the paper bomb was on fire. Luchia dropped Sasuke and did a Jutsu. " Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" She yelled.

The fire was put out by the water; The water too had washed away the blood from Hanon's back. Not to mention getting her drenched at the same time. Hanon woke up startled. Cuss words flew out of her mouth. Luchia punched Hanon, making her once again unconscious, Sasuke caught her. The two and the third unconscious body set off.

**(Rina Rina Rina)**

Rina woke up with a headache. "Good, you're awake," yawned a rather bored voice. Rina's fis collided with a chin. "What the hell?! Man you're troublesome when you wake up." Rina's eyes focused on the blurry shape of Shikamaru. "Neji's turn to train you, Rina-chan." The green-haired girl gave him a go-away look. He shrugged and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She came back once in her usual clothes and saw a tiny dark green bear on her bed, along with a letter. She read the short note.

_Heh, so much for your attitude._(Rina remembered and crushed the note a little)

_Here's a bear anyways. Look inside it._

_Shikamaru_

Rina eyed the bear suspiciously as if it were a bomb in disguise. She picked the bear from its place and suddenly, something small dropped. A four-leaved clover. She always wanted these, and now she had it. Her door bell rang and, rolling her eyes, she went off to see Mr. Destiny Bunny.

The next day, the three mermaids and Hinata were walking. They were now good friends, but Luchia and Hinata were best friends. Rina blushed. They were teasing her about Shikamaru now. "Oh, shut up!"

"It's good to hear your ever-so-ugly voices again, mermaid princesses."

The three mermaids froze in their tracks. Hinata blinked. Mermaid princesses? What on earth was happening?! Luchia nodded at Hanon and Rina. They had to risk their secret being revealed. "Hinata, stay back," Luchia frowned, pushing her friend back. Hinata shook her head. "No. That would make me a loser," Hinata forced her body to go forward. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

The three mermaids stood in front of two other girls. Hinata's eyes were as round as the full moon. "Sister Mimi, looks like we have to beat these little girls," Sheshe laughed evilly. "How true," Mimi smirked.

" It's SHOW TIME!!!

Hikari tozasu barokku utsukushiki noizu to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure

Yukkuri to mezameteku  
Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo  
Shinku no bara wo kazari shinju wo koorasete

Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite  
Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete

Kokoro nusumu barokku mainasu no nami ni dakare  
Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru

Yukkuri to mukatte iru  
Owari no toki wo iwaou  
Koori no bishou tatae shinju wo hai ni shite

Aa... tomo yo. kibou no hikari areba  
Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu omaaju

Hikari tozasu barokku utsukushiki noizu to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure  
Tozasareta rakuen...

Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite  
Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete

Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wo shiru  
Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni  
Hikari tozasu barokku utsukushiki noizu to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou..."

Hinata was freaking out, her hands covering her ears. Luchia and the others were struggling too.

Hanon tried to sing.

"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite

Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage  
Me wo sorasanaide mukiaeru yo nigetari shinaide

Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga  
RIARU ja nai koto wo oboete  
"Sasaeau" to iu imi wo shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda KIZUNA wa eien  
Doko ni itatte, todoku MERODII  
Hitoribocchi ja nai kara  
Megurikuru kisetsu ga inochi wo umidasu mitai ni  
Yukkuri dakedo, sodatete yukou  
Fukai KIZUNA wo shinjite

Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi  
Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi  
Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto  
Nanatsu no umi, musubu KIZUNA shinjite!

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite!" As the song continued, it became louder, but the other song was louder still. "Orochimaru-sama gave us more power than you think," Sheshe grinned. Mimi merely said, "How true." "It even affects ninjas now!" Sheshe's grin grew wider.

"Hinata, we need your power for this!" Luchia frowned at the two girls in front of her.

"W-Will… It kill me?"

"It depends on your strength and chakra." Luchia smiled reassuringly at the shaking girl.

**What will Hinata do? Will she choose to give up her powers? Or will she run away to the shopping mall and scream like mad? Sorry, needed some comic relief. Haha. R 'N' R please!**


	5. Boys Seriously

Alala-chan: Haven't been updating. Ask the Pichi crew, Dare the Pure crew isn't getting any new reviews on dares so I'm gonna update this first.

**I do NOT own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Pure) OR Naruto (Shippuuden).**

"I-I can't," whispered the Hyuuga heiress. The three mermaids stared at her. Which caused the girl to be put under more pressure.

"I-I can't! I just can't!" Hinata was on the verge of tears. Rina glared at the girl.

"Weakling."

"Rina! Now's not the time for this!" Luchia began to say, but laughter rung in her ears. "The Aquamarine Princess is ours!" Sheshe shouted triumphantly. Hanon lay in Mimi's hands unconscious. "Losers!" Mimi stuck her tongue out at the two mermaids and the scared ninja. "HANON!!!!!!" Luchia yelled.

An unexpected appearance came. "N-Neji-nii-san!"

The boy was glaring at the Black Beauty Sisters. "Hinata-sama. Rest assured, you will get out of here safely," he spoke without a trace of fear. He smiled at Rina, who was a bit shocked by that action. "I will help you protect the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Byakugan!"

Luchia was amazed by the sight before her. Hinata was right next to Neji. "Amazing, their chakra… is unexplainable," Hinata whispered. "Indeed," Neji replied. "Hinata-sama, take the blue and I'll do the red." "Okay."

"8 triagrams 64 palms!" Both Hyuugas cried. Hinata found it hard to try and finish Mimi off because first of all, she was strong. Secondly, Hinata had to try not to hit Hanon.

"Let's sing now, Luchia!" Rina commanded. Luchia nodded in response.

_The melody of Super Love Songs plays…_

"Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Star Light!  
Jibun wo motto shinjitara  
Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu

Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo  
Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai

Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no SUTEEJI  
Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no SUTEEJI  
Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo…"

Hinata and Neji felt stronger as the song continued. Finally, Mimi dropped Hanon. "We'll be back!" The Sisters left in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke appeared just as they left, catching Hanon in his arms. "What is this warm feeling?" he thought. "I see you're back, Chicken Butt," Luchia smirked(Thanks Anomonous!). Sasuke glared at her. "Haha, good name Luchia-chan!" A familiar voice said. "N-Naruto-sensei!"

The blonde ninja jumped to the blonde mermaid's side. "We all know you're mermaids now. Neji told us," he grinned. "Neji!" Luchia glared at him with horror in her eyes. "Aqua Regina said it was fine, she used some of her chakra to make a Jutsu so you guy won't disappear for the time being," he replied coolly.

Rina was rather quiet while Neji and Luchia were arguing. "Did Neji just smile at me?" she thought blushing. Boys… Seriously.

Once again, Rina found a present on her bed. Only this time there were two. "Shit," the green-haired girl thought. Taking up the closest present, an envelope dropped.

_**Dear Rina-chan,**_

_**Like Sasuke, I refuse to give in to love. I always harden my heart.**_

_**However, unlike Sasuke, I am going to tell you who I love-**_

**Alala-chan: Drum roll please!**

**Random chicken: (plays drums)**

**Rina: Get out!**

_**. That person is none other than you.**_

_**Neji**_

"…" Rina was speechless. Why would Neji …? She shook her head and opened the next gift.

_Dear Rina-chan,_

_Forget Neji_ (Rina wondered how Shikamaru had read the letter without opening it)_. Who likes a guy who doesn't think anyone can change. I love you Rina._

_Shikamaru_

"Uh-oh…"

Boys… Seriously.

**As you can see, I'm focusing on Rina currently. Soon I'll start on Hanon! Then will be the main character pairing, NaruLuchia!**

**See ya!**


End file.
